Rose and Scorpius: Siblings?
by ttyl600
Summary: Rose and Scorpius break up in the train station. They later find out... they're about to become related! read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Rose stares deep into Scorpius's eyes. She wants him, and she knows he wants her.

"Scorpius, please don't go. We can fix it. Please!"

"I'm sorry Rose, but, my father has banned us. I will be out of the Malfoy tree if we do this! I'm sorry."

"Well, fine!"

Rose storms away onto the Hogwarts express, feeling disappointed. She thought Scorpio loved her, but now she knew better. She went to her usual compartment with her brother, Hugo, and her cousins, Lily, James, and Albus.

"Hey little Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm not in the mood James!"

"Come on little cuz, tell me!"

"NO!"

"Fine then!"

The Weasley-Potter compartment was silent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scorpius gets on the train with a heavy heart. He can't believe he just broke up with the love of his life, and he would probably never see her again to make things right. He couldn't get help from his father, because he'd turn it into, meet your new 'mommy' like he has been for the past 5 summers.

The train leaves the station carrying two broken hearts, one going to Persia for the summer, and one going to Malfoy Manor. They know they will never see their true loves again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rose steps off the Hogwarts express to see a sight she never even imagined. Her mom was with, not her father, but Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father. Hugo jumps off to see the exact same sight.

"Rose, why is mommy with that man? And where's daddy?"

"I don't know Hugo, I don't know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scorpius walks off the train, and then slowly comes to a stop when he sees a freakish sight. His father actually came to greet him. What was even stranger was that he was with another woman, and Rose and Hugo were with them.

Scorpius walks over to Rose.

"Rose, what are you doing with my dad?"

"Scorpius! I don't know! My mom and your dad wanted to explain it once you got here."

"That's your mom! Dad! What are you doing with Rose's mom!?"

"Scorpius," Draco begins, "Herm- I mean Mrs. Weasley has been my love since Hogwarts. When she married that Weasley boy, I was devastated. Now that she has separated from him, we are getting married this summer in Persia."

Scorpius was shocked. He couldn't fix things with rose, ever, because they were about to become siblings. Everything was just too weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius couldn't believe it. He was about to spend his summer with his father, something he hadn't done in years. The stranger thing was the fact it wouldn't be just him and his father. He was going to his father's wedding with the Weasley family, except for Mr. Weasley, of course, because his father was marrying Mrs. Weasley. The strangest part, of course, was that his ex, Rose Weasley, who he still had feelings for, was about to become his step-sister. His life couldn't get worse.

"Father, why do we have to travel in muggle junk? Why can't we use portkeys, floo powder, or brooms, you know, something more, wizard-like?"

"You know Mrs. Weasley is muggle born. If she wants to travel muggle style, we will travel muggle style in this… Hermione, what is this thing called again?"

"It's an airplane dear!" Hermione called from her seat.

"Ah, yes," Malfoy began. "So you see Scorpius, we will ride in an airpaint if we need to."

"Father, she said airplane."

"I'm not good with muggle terms son. Now, I'm very busy."

Draco Malfoy went back to his work and, as usual, ignoring his only son (for now)!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rose was utterly bored. It wasn't that she didn't love her mom and brother, but Hugo was stuffing the free peanuts up his nose then shooting them out of his nose, and then using magic to make them explode. She would much rather be talking to Scorpius. As always, being Hermione's daughter, she used her brains to get what she wanted. She pulled out her wand and quickly muttered the apparition incantation and was next to Scorpius in a second.

"Rose! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Don't you think it's weird that suddenly our parents would announce that they love each other and have loved each other since they were at Hogwarts? I mean, what if it's some kind of trap?"

"That's the Rose I fell in love with. I'm used to it, seeing as my father's crazy. But don't you think this is very inconvenient? I mean, we just broke up, but I was going to try to fix things over the summer and then we could've been together and we could've dated and gotten married, and had kids, and…"

"Married?! Kids?! You've had this in your head for a long time haven't you Scorpius? You thought you'd just sweep me off my feet. Well guess what! It worked. And then, there was the thing in the train station, and the fact you mentioned you had WEDDING plans for US!"

"Rose, I didn't mean it like…"

"Of course you didn't mean it like that. You never mean what you say! AUG! Now I know why I was only sad for a couple of minutes when we broke up! You're so full of it! Well you know what! I can't believe we're about to become siblings! I just can't! See ya!"

And just like that, Rose was back in her original seat.

"Marriage," she muttered to herself. "Why did he have to bring up marriage? A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Who would've thought that even one of them would date, let alone get MARRIED! It doesn't even matter anymore. We're about to become family. Gosh what a bastard!"


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane landed, Rose stormed off, wanting to be as far away from her new step-brother as possible. She couldn't believe he had brought up _MARRAGE. _What was he trying to do? Become the dictator of her life? She now hated his guts more than the fact people called her a "grade snob" and a "bitchy kiss-up."

"Rose sweetie! Over here please! The cab is over here. We need to check in as soon as possible so you can see what I brought for you to wear." Hermione called from over by the cab.

The cab ride was silent. Rose sat on the far left, with her mom, then future step dad, then deranged brother, Hugo, then bastardly step brother Scorpius. All rose could think about was 'Why is this happening to me?', whereas on the other side of the car, Scorpius thoughts were, 'What is rose's problem? Was it something I said? Is she just trying to be a bitch?'

The cab stopped, and the Malfoy/Weasley family got out.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, so nice to see you. You will be staying in suite 9228. There are three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and, of course, the kitchen, closet, and complimentary coffee."

I spent the entire walk up to the suite wondering what coffee was. I also thought about how the rooms would be split up. I figured that I would get my own room, seeing as there were my mom & her future "husband", my brother & step brother, and me. Unfortunately, I was dead wrong.

"Ok! The rooms will be split up like this: me and Draco, Rose and Scorpius, and Hugo, you get your own room," my mom instantly said as we walked into the room.

Scorpius and I quickly turn to face each other. We look like we are going to puke.

"WHAT!" we both scream at the same time. "There is no way I'm sleeping with him (her)!"

"Well guys, I'm sorry but you guys seem to have tension going on between you, and we want to release that if you are going to be step-siblings."

I sulk to my our room and can't help but get pissed at the fucking son of a bitch for bringing up marriage. If only he wouldn't have created this tension, I would have my own room. Everything in life just fell down the drain, including any chance of escaping Scorpius.

At least, I thought, my mom has a good taste in clothes, so I should have something good to wear when the time for my mom to be wed to that, Malfoy, comes.

My judgment has not been perfect lately, now you will know why.

I step into the room and my jaw hit the floor. On my bed, was a pink, frilly gown that looked like something a 2-year-old would wear. I couldn't wear this, I thought. Maybe, if I turned this abomination into a sleek, white, form-fitting dress, I could though.

I look around for my mom, Scorpius, Hugo, or "daddy". No one was around. I did a quick sewing spell and the dress was now something normal.

After that, I decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. I walked out of the room and down the hall of the hotel. The darkened halls and the cool air made the hall the perfect place to gather and organize my thoughts. I sat down on a bench. I was deep in thought when a girl's voice called out "It can't be! Little Rose Weasley! I still need to beat you up! You thought you had gotten rid of me when we both graduated Hogwarts. But now I'm here, and you're here! Perfect!"

I saw the girls face. It was Justine Goyle, Scorpius's first girlfriend, the one he dumped rather harshly for me.

"Don't worry your ugly head Goyle. I'm not dating Scorpius anymore. In fact, it would be morally wrong because he's about to become my step-brother. So move along, you can go take him."

"WHAT! STEP SIBLINGS! WITH SCORPIUS!!!!! HOW!"

"Calm down. That means you can go out with him again! It's a win-win situation here."

"OK… whatever."

Justine turned around and left the hallway.

OMG! The thought crawled into my brain as quickly as water flows on a rainy day. Why did I just tell Justine that Scorpius was free??? I am still madly in love with him!! I need to stop that wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

I run back to the hotel room, the thoughts racing through my head. How do I stop that wedding? Why is Justine here? How soon will she find Scorpius? Will he be on my side with stopping the wedding or will he run back to Justine? My head hurt from these thoughts, my brain pounding out of my head. I had to stop thinking or I would explode- possibly literally. I slump down against a wall in the halls, trying not to cry.

Seconds later, Scorpius walked by with Justine on his arm. The mere sight made me lose my control and burst into tears. I couldn't talk to dad about this. He completely disowned all of us after mom left him. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry wouldn't be much help either. Aunt Ginny was her dad's sister, and Uncle Harry shared his hatred of the Malfoy family. Mom wouldn't be on my side; she loved Mr. Malfoy too much. I wasn't very comfortable with Scorpius's dad yet. I was alone. I cried myself to sleep in the hallway.

I woke up, slowly got myself together and walked back to the hotel room. I figured I had to confront Scorpius sooner or later, and sooner would probably be better in this scenario.

* * *

I couldn't figure out why she had done this. My theories that there might still be hope for us diminished when she sent Justine back to me. I can't tell if I am happy with this, devastated with this, or angered with this. I have Justine and Rose. I should be happy. But I am devastated I can never kiss Rose again, and angered that she isn't hurt by this. And, with what happened at Hogwarts last year, we can't be just friends. But, can that be enough to convince my dad?

* * *

I started preparing what I would say to Scorpius while on the way back to our room. But nothing could have prepared me for what would happen next.


End file.
